Crush?
by pigeons-and-duckies
Summary: Arthur needed to convince the student body he was more than a robot, and what better way to do that than getting a fake crush? But what does he do when the feelings become more and more real? High school!AU, USUK


**Sorry about the choppiness, I just wanted to keep it an oneshot. But look! I see a story in the distance! Full speed ahead!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hetalia. That would be Prussian though!**

Arthur Kirkland needed a crush.

Because even if it sounded juvenile to him, everyone had one, so he should also. Because really, no one took the fleeting moments of passion all too seriously, the longest affection that could be considered a crush was usually over in a year. Also, the crushes were generally used as popularity spring boards; someone would get a brief moment in the spotlight.

How it usually went was so-and-so going around tightlipped for a while, smiling excessively, just generating attention. People might ask what was wrong with them, and they would stare dreamily for a minute before saying, "Oh! Nothing!". Eventually, they would 'accidentally' spill that they have a crush to their best friend, who also happened to be at the top of the gossip chain.

Of course, anyone having a crush would send people into a tizzy, asking everyone if they knew who the mystery person was. And again, so-and-so would go around denying it, secretly enjoying the stares they got in the halls. But eventually, they would blurt out the name, or whisper it, however they felt was necessary.

Whoever was being crushed on would hear, and they would be brought on stage alongside their classmate. Of course, there would be the "I really like you" speech, and the other half would be forced to either accept or decline. Accepting meant the two becoming an 'item', and basking for just a minute longer before being placed on the backburner.

Declining meant a bad reputation for whoever said "no", and a weepy, pitiful story for whoever presented their raw feelings. And if the feelings had been true, not just an act, the declined one might have a serious reaction.

But Arthur wasn't doing this for that kind of popularity. He wanted to win the student council elections, and needed the other students to not think of him as an emotionless robot. They wanted someone they could relate to running the school, not some shut-in who only thinks about getting straight A's.

So, of course, he was back to needing a crush

Unrequited love, he realized, was a very large attention grabber, as most heart-wrenching stories are.

That narrowed down Arthur's choices to the straight guys, as he was openly gay.

It was slightly odd and surprising, but straight people were really hard to find in World Academy. Even the strong, muscled German man had a small, cute, Italian boy to love. Arthur could only think of two straight guys, Alfred and Rodreich.

Rodreich had a girlfriend though, a tough Hungarian who would surely beat him up if he even thought about her Austrian. Arthur's choice was narrowed down once again, with one option being Alfred.

Alfred was a freshman, a popular one at that, who never thought before he spoke. He hung around the football team so next year when he tried out he would be a familiar face. He had blue eyes, a stubborn cowlick, and somehow managed to always get an A in science.

He was an annoying twat, but he was apparently his new crush. Great.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"I heard Arthur has a crush!" "No way, that geeky kid? He's like a robot or something; I didn't know he could have feelings! Who's the lucky guy?" "I don't know, he won't tell us!" Whispers ripped through the hall, people occasionally looking up from their circles to steal a glance at Arthur, who proudly walked through the halls.

Last night, he had "accidentally" told Francis, the school's top gossiper, his secret. Of course, he called everyone he knew about the news, and in turn they told whoever they knew. The news spread like wildfire, breaking the usual Tuesday morning lull.

Of course, some people couldn't care less, and continued on. But others stopped him in the hall and badgered him with questions. The gray area between the two was occupied by those who would stare in the halls, or whisper around.

Arthur though, was glad for the attention. With more people's eyes on him, he would get more votes. If he felt the need, he could even confess right before elections. Alfred would reject, Arthur could make a big scene, the public would pity him, and finally, he would get votes and would run the school in no time.

But for now, "Artie! Dude! I heard you had a crush!" Alfred ran up to Arthur during the lunch period, shaking his shoulder slightly, "Who is it?"

"No one you need to know about. Now bugger off." Arthur shook the hand off his shoulder and walked on setting his lunch bag on a nearby table, next to his friend Kiku. The Japanese boy was also Alfred's buddy, mostly because Kiku was someone Alfred could geek out with.

"No really! I could totally set ya'll up! Just tell me who!" Alfred pleaded, reaching between Kiku and Arthur to set his tray across from Arthur's seat.

"No! Drop it, okay?" Arthur said, as more of a command than a question. Alfred pouted but still let it go, starting up a conversation with Kiku about a new video game. _I have to have a crush on this guy?_

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The whispers had begun to die down, being replaced with everyone's mutual consent on one person. It was Francis, the snail-sucking bastard that hardly deserved Arthur's time of day. Francis himself didn't seem to mind the rumor, only commenting that everyone deserved _l'amour _and it was very easy to fall into it with him.

As if. And to make the horrendous rumors worse, Alfred didn't believe it. He still asked every day, never once suspecting himself. He had even asked if it was Ivan, the tall, ever-smiling senior from Russia. Almost every kid had been suggested by Alfred, only leaving out himself and a few of the touchier ones like Francis.

But Alfred's never ending curiosity had meant them spending more time together. The American would pop up in odd places, ask for a pencil or eraser, then get to the part he really wanted to talk about. But what threw Arthur off the most was what Alfred said whenever he was leant a writing utensil.

He would say, "I love you!" and attempt to initiate a hug. Of course, it was just Alfred being his casual self, not noticing the meaning of throwing around words like that. But the first time it happened, before Arthur was accustomed to it, his heart just might have sped up a little bit.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Arthur finally noticed something on the day Kiku was sick at home. Maybe it was the alone time, maybe it was the act he had kept up for two weeks, or maybe it just Alfred being himself. But when Alfred hugged Arthur for warmth in the air-conditioned cafeteria, Arthur felt an odd type of warm. Like warm in the way that his insides were cozy, and the hot blood rushed to his face. But he still got goose bumps and felt a chill run up his body before the melty-ness set in.

_Something is wrong with me! _He thought later, remembering the odd sensation that had gone up his body. A pleasant kind of ice cold and an amazing kind of fire hot at the same time. Both of which had ended their routes up his body and settled in his chest, the warmth quickly overpowering the shiver.

_It's the act, right?_ _My body must have gotten on the same track as my brain, and is trying to convince me further. That must be it._ Ever since the warm-shiver incident, Arthur had taken up talking to himself. Most of it was a steady stream of denial, saying it was all for student council. But sometimes, a little voice in the back of his head would say that it wasn't his body that caught on, but his heart.

That was replaced by the denial replay of course, stronger than it had before the voice had spoken up. But more and more, the correct little voice was getting louder, with more and more reasons as to why Arthur should love him.

And lately, the denial could only come up with one repetitive phrase, "He's straight." And two words had never stopped Arthur as short as those two could.

But elections were coming up in a week, and Arthur realized he had other things he needed to deal with. Such as a humble please-elect-me speech, and if he wanted to count his chickens before eggs, his thank you speech.

Not to mention a confession. But the worst part about it was that it wasn't going to just be a string of lies, but rather truthful and raw, definitely not what he wanted. After the confession, Arthur knew Alfred well enough now that he would try to let him down easy, not just scoff and walk away like how Arthur would have preferred.

That idiot just had screw everything up again by being perfect, didn't he?

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Arthur's life carried on though, but not exactly normally. Alfred had been using repeats when asking who Arthur's crush was, but he still hadn't guessed himself. Francis had also begun to ask who his crush was; not believing it could be him. And the day of the nominations was a while ago, and Arthur was in the prime position to tell Francis about his ripened crush.

"Arthur, just tell me who your crush is, I won't tell anyone." Francis lied, placing his hand on Arthur's knee. The Frenchman had gotten good at lying recently, and was practicing it today on Arthur. A flawless act, really.

Nervously, Arthur looked around the loud classroom. Everyone was waiting for their buses to get there and were noisy, losing everything one said unless it was directly to someone else. The best time, really, for Arthur to spill.

He shook Francis' hand off his leg before summoning his voice to speak again. "It's Alfred." He whispered, lowering his gaze into his lap.

"Oh, really?" Arthur had never shown Francis such raw emotions, and they had known each other a long time. But they were definitely not longtime friends, most certainly not. They were sworn enemies, and although everything good inside Francis told him not too, an evil, revenge seeking half of him decided they had to get even.

"I heard he likes me though." Francis lied, immediately feeling something was wrong when Arthur looked up with a smile and tried to change the subject.

"Did you see the game last night? Haha, that was great." Arthur smiled with his teeth closed and his eyes betraying him, showing every hurt emotion.

"Arthur, did you hear what I said?" Francis asked, shaking Arthur's shoulder. The other man was beginning to worry Francis; no one should have eyes that looked so haunted and a smile that seemed so strained.

"Yes, you can be happy together." Arthur chuckled emptily, "I'm sure you two will be very happy." Arthur noticed an emptiness in his stomach. He had learned over the years to never trust Francis, but it would be cruel, even for him, to lie about this. Francis _was_ the one who always talked about how important love was, so he wouldn't mess with something like this.

And the burning at the back of Arthur's throat was getting hard to ignore, especially when it got to the point where he could hardly swallow. Because wasn't it just funny and ironic how when Arthur finally warmed up to someone, he got to meet their boyfriend.

Although it was great news Alfred wasn't completely straight, it also meant his type was Francis. Arthur and Francis couldn't be less alike, so there wasn't all too much hope.

"Haha, but look, there's my bus! I need to go!" Arthur said too quick and too fast, standing up and putting his book bag strap over his shoulder. He speed-walked to the door, stopping for Francis' voice for just a second.

"Arthur, wait!" Francis stuck out a hand and stood up, ready to apologize for lying. Arthur would kill him, but anything would be better than seeing him in such pain.

"No, its fine." Arthur smiled weakly, "Just be happy together, for me." With that, Arthur turned and walked out the door.

"I-I lied." Francis whispered to himself, sitting down again. _Have I just messed… with love?_

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The election date came up, and the rumor of Arthur's crush resurfaced. And somehow, the rumor of Arthur's crush being Alfred came up, and that in turn created more rumors, much like a dust trail after running. You would have to be deaf to not hear the whispers.

And Alfred sure as the sky is blue wasn't deaf.

Awkwardly, Alfred went up to Arthur and tapped him on the shoulder in the cafeteria, taking a step back when Arthur finally looked up. As soon as they made eye-contact Arthur looked down.

"So, you heard?" Arthur asked, not lifting his gaze. "Well, yeah. I just wanted to s-" Alfred was cut off by Arthur, who looked up to see Alfred's eyes again.

"I know! You don't have to tell me. You like Francis. It's okay." Arthur paused, giving Alfred the chance to butt in. "Wait, no! You're wrong!" Alfred was shushed by Arthur lifting up one finger.

"I told you, its okay. Just be happy, that's all I want." He began to walk out, ready to take his lunch elsewhere. His mantra had lately been, _at least they are happy; at least they can both be happy._

But before he could get very far, a heavy hand gripped his shoulder and turned Arthur around. "No, you listen to me." Alfred asserted, taking the first chance he got to put his other hand on Arthur's shoulder.

"I don't know how or where you got the rumor of me liking Francis, but I'll tell you right now, it isn't true. And I know the next thought on your mind right now, actually. So no, I'm not straight either. Do you know where that leaves us?" Alfred said, reassuring Arthur.

But he still managed to confuse Arthur, who shook his head at the last question. Alfred sighed, exasperatedly and bent his knees a little bit to get down to Arthur's level.

"Here" Alfred straightened up and dipped Arthur back a bit, coming in quick. After hovering for a second, Alfred closed in the final distance and pulled Arthur close, pressing their stomachs together. For a brief second, their bodies were practically one, melting towards each other. But the kiss was chaste, and probably for the better that way. The kiss was serving as a promise. A promise as to what they are now, and what they could be.

Arthur and Alfred had never been so ready for the future.

**I was going to write something at the elections, but I kept failing, so instead you get these two lame sentences. But Arthur wins the elections, if that provides closure. Also, sorry that people were OOC and I made Francis such a d-bag, but I had to have some kind of bad guy. I also made him feel all guilty and stuff so I hope that leaves a better taste.**

**I hope you liked it, its purpose was to be a quick, under-3000 words, drama-ful, and romance-y little oneshot. Sadly, I apparently can't write drama with any humor in it, so sorry bout that…**

**Pretty please review! With a cherry, Hetalia characters, and World History on top!**


End file.
